


Defying Gravity

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [61]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Magical Boys, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Not long after becoming a magical boy, Hiro decides to try flying.





	Defying Gravity

Hiro stood atop the San Fransokyo Institute, clad in his purple and red magical boy outfit. It had only been a few days since he'd received the transformation bracelet that had once belonged to his brother, but he'd already mastered several of his newfound powers. Tonight, he was going to try flying.

Taking a deep breath, he thought of Aunt Cass, who had looked after him and his brother since their parents died. No matter what trouble the boys got into, she'd always been there to take care of them. Even if she didn't know about the magical world, Hiro knew he could count on her as a pillar of support.

_Thank you, Aunt Cass._

He thought of his brother's teammates--Gogo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred. They'd been there for him after Tadashi's death, just as they were there for Tadashi during his magical boy career. Hiro hadn't known them as long as Tadashi had, but he'd already begun to think of them as his friends.

_Thank you, guys._

He thought of Baymax, the robot Tadashi had created from the remains of Takachiho. Unlike the mechanical fairy, Baymax was not primarily intended for combat, but as a health care companion. His brother had created a set of alternate programs, just in case. In any event, Baymax had been a steadfast companion, and had provided a metaphorical shoulder to cry on after Tadashi's death.

_Thank you, Baymax._

And finally, he thought of Tadashi--the brother he'd always looked up to, even before learning about the world of magic. Tadashi's sacrifice had inspired Hiro to follow in his footsteps and become a magical boy.

_Thank you, Tadashi._

Closing his eyes, he leaned forward, allowing himself to fall forward. He felt the rush of wind on his face as he plummeted, but focused his will on what he wanted to do.

He stopped falling.

Opening his eyes, he saw the ground below him slowly moving further away. He let out a whoop before shooting through the sky, relishing the feeling of freedom.

_If only you could see me now, Tadashi._


End file.
